Our long term objective is to establish pharmacological means of enhancing recovery of patients during rehabilitation after brain injury. Our intermediate objective is to establish the role of catecholamines in enhancing recovery of motor deficits, including non-fluent aphasia. Our immediate objective is to establish the role of amphetamine combined with speech and physical therapy in enhancing functional communication with non-fluent aphasia after stroke.